


Mother Dear

by FluffandCake



Series: Robbie/Robyn [4]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffandCake/pseuds/FluffandCake
Summary: His mother had never looked at Robbie like that. In the short time she lived with him and his father, she was more like a reluctant nanny than a mother. Robbie could only clearly remember one time his mother showed him any affection, and he was pretty sure it was because she'd been drunk at the time.





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> The Big Moment. Well the first Big Moment. And Sportacus finally shows up!

Dr. Meanswell had arrived earlier than Robbie thought he would, but that was okay. Stephanie's dad seemed a little smarter than the mayor, but just as nice and gullible.

 

“There we go!”

 

Robbie adjusted the safari hat perched on top of his head, smiling at his reflection. Today, he was to be Dr. Robenzoo, a zoo keeper from Mayhem town looking for a big, scary lion that ran away.

 

“Perfect!”

 

Robbie grabbed a big net and wriggled happily.

 

“This should have the brats running home in seconds!” he gasped, “Maybe, if I'm REALLY lucky, they won't come back out for weeks!”

 

Excited, he climbed out of his lair and headed toward the playground. He could already hear the kids and Sportacus shouts of joy. Gleefully, he sneaked behind a wall and waited for the right moment to introduce himself.

 

“Stephanie!”

 

Dr. Meanswell rounded the corner.

 

“Dad!”

 

Robbie watched Stephanie run toward his father and jump into his arms, giggling. He watched her father kiss her cheek and lift her up in the air, a smile on his face.

 

Something like heartburn settled into Robbie's chest. His excitement faded a little and he felt a hot pang of some odd feeling pool at the bottom of his stomach. Part of him wanted to go back down home and sleep, but...

 

He looked over at the kids, all of them still being very loud. He had already set up several speakers throughout the town which would, at certain times a day, emit a loud, convincing roar. Robbie couldn't just give up now. Huffing, he stood up and took a step toward the children when he felt the hairs on his neck stand straight up.

 

“I have surprise for you.”

 

Stephanie gasped, “A surprise? What is it?”

 

Someone was coming up behind Dr. Meanswell. A woman with brown hair, brown eyes and a huge smile on her face—

 

“MOM!”

 

Robbie dropped the net and ran. He tripped and fell a few times but he continued to run, pushing his body hard to get home. When he reached the entrance, he scrambled to get the hatch to open. When it did, Robbie dropped down. He landed hard on the concrete floor, and he could feel what little breathe left in his lungs leave but he didn't care.

 

Wheezing, he half crawled, half ran further into his home, until he came to his seldom used bedroom. Gasping, he hoisted himself onto the bed and wrestled the dusty blankets over his head, until he couldn't see anything.

 

And then Robbie cried.

 

He smashed his face onto the pillow and sobbed. He wailed, thrashed his legs under the covers and gripped his hair until it hurt.

 

“She's not supposed to be here,” he cried, “why is she here?!”

 

Faintly, he felt the glamour on his face disappear but at the moment, he didn't care.

 

“Why,” he choked, “why is she here? Why is she here, why is she here—“

 

Swallowing another cry, Robbie sat up. His hands started slapping his head. He wanted to stop. He wanted to stop. He wanted her out, why did she have to come back, why was she here, why didn't she love him, why wasn't he good enough, why—

 

Something hard clasped onto both his wrists and pulled his hands down.

 

“Robbie, stop!”

 

He froze.

 

“Robbie,” he felt a hand leave one of his wrists and grab onto the blanket, trying to pull it away.

 

Crying, Robbie turned sharply, dislodging the other hand and curled up.

 

“Go away!” he stuttered out, “Go away!”

 

“Robbie...”

 

He felt Sportacus sit down on the bed. Robbie ignored him and curled up further.

 

His heart hurt. Everything hurt. His head was a jumble of thoughts, none of them good and he just wanted to sleep. He wanted to sleep, and sleep, and sleep until everything stopped.

 

“Oh Robbie...”

 

Sportacus touched his back gently, making him freeze.

 

Robbie wanted to snarl at him. He wanted to chase the hero out, tell him that he didn't want his pity, that Robbie hated him but—

 

But he could still see his mother hugging Stephanie. He could still see the love, the affection between them.

 

His mother had never looked at Robbie like that. In the short time she lived with him and his father, she was more like a reluctant nanny than a mother. Robbie could only clearly remember one time his mother showed him any affection, and he was pretty sure it was because she'd been drunk at the time.

 

And now, here his mother was, doting and loving his half sister the way she never loved Robbie.

 

Crying, Robbie turned again and latched onto Sportacus, his hands clinging to the hero's waist.

 

Sportacus, to his credit, said nothing. He let Robbie cry. He let the villain sob, and kick, and scream.

 

“Why?” he cried into the other mans lap, “why, why, why, why?!”

 

_Why did she leave me? Why didn't she love me? What did I do? Why wasn't I good enough?_

 

Robbie didn't know how long he clung to Sportacus but eventually, there were no more tears to shed. His body started to feel heavy and his mind was like static. He felt a hand petting his head, and another gently running up and down his arm. If he wasn't so drained, Robbie would have been mortified.

 

“Are you feeling better, Robbie?”

 

He shrugged. Carefully, he removed his arms from Sportacus waist, wincing. He didn't look up, but he didn't turn away either. He felt tired. Empty.

 

“Wow...” Sportacus's sounded shocked, “Robbie...your face...”

 

Oh, Robbie thought, right. His glamour. The glamour that he wore daily for nearly a decade, was gone.

 

“I always knew something was different about you,” Sportacus said, “I knew you were some kind of fae but,” he paused and shook his head, “You look—“

 

“I look like her,” Robbie said voice soft.

 

Sportacus blinked and shook his head.

 

“A little,”he admitted, “but not really.”

 

He stood up, eyes never leaving Robbie's.

 

“Does,”he rocked back and forth, “Does Stephanie know?”

 

Robbie scoffed.

 

“I doubt it. I'm sure Elizabeth,” he spat her name out, “Wouldn't dare tell her precious daughter about the mistake she made twenty eight years ago.”

 

Sportacus frowned.

 

“Don't say that,” he said, “Robbie—“

Robbie turned his back to him.

 

“Do you know how long she'll be here?”

 

“Ah, I think Dr. Meanswell said that she'll be here for two weeks.”

 

He closed his eyes. Two weeks. He could handle two weeks. He could.

 

“Are you...going to be OK?”

 

Robbie nodded but didn't say anything because there really wasn't anything to say. He would stay down in his lair until his mother left; maybe longer, depending on how quickly he gained control of his magic.

 

“Um, I should probably get back before they realize I'm gone but are you sure you're OK?”

 

“I will be,” Robbie said,

 

And he would be. Eventually.

 

“Alright,” he heard Sportacus say, “If you need anything let me know. I'll—I'll try and help however I can.”

 

Robbie waved a hand at him but remained quiet. He listened to Sportacus's footsteps slowly fade and disappear. He heard the creaking of the hatch opening and closing.

 

Sighing Robbie closed his eyes. He felt his body was getting heavier and heavier, and his eyes stung too much to keep open. Sniffling, he burrowed deeper into his bed. Briefly, he thought about calling his father but realized that Glanni would probably make everything worst.

 

He didn't need his father here. He didn't need his mother either. Robbie would be fine.

 

He was always fine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every time Sportacus talked or looked at Elizabeth, he thought about Robbie and what he said. He couldn't get the imagine of a child Robbie crying, begging for his mother's love, craving it. Couldn't stop thinking about why Stephanie's kind mother would abandoned her first born; and where was Robbie's father? Was he all alone?

Sportacus couldn't stop thinking about Robbie.

 

He'd never seen him so broken before; honestly, he'd never seen anybody that broken before. Even now, the memory of Robbie sobbing and clinging to him left Sportacus feeling both sick and guilty.

 

When he first met the villain, he suspected something was different about him. Sportacus might not have the magical abilities of his mother but he could sense that Robbie wasn't fully human. His inventions seemed to be coated in magic and Sportacus at times, was fooled by Robbie's disguises even if his face was clearly showing. It didn't take long for him to realize that the town villain was part fae.

 

_Why is she here?_

 

Wincing, he dropped to the ground and started doing push ups.

 

When Dr. Meanswell had told him that Stephanie's mother would be visiting, Sportacus had been happy. He knew the girl missed her mother a lot, so when they asked him to help with the surprise, he immediately agreed. All he had to do, was keep Stephanie and the other kids busy.

 

He kept doing push ups.

 

Sportacus had seen Robbie peeking at them from behind a wall. It was one the few times where he'd recognized the villain from the start. He thought about going over and asking nicely if Robbie could maybe hold off on his scheme for a day or so when Stephanie's parents showed up.

 

Grunting, Sportacus twisted his body up and started doing jumping jacks.

 

He didn't notice when Robbie left. He'd been too distracted by Stephanie's happiness and the excitement of the other kids that he'd forgotten about the villain.

 

And then his crystal had flashed.

 

_Puzzled, Sportacus excused himself and ran off, trying to find the source of the trouble. But then his crystal provided an image of Robbie, crying and hitting himself. Scared, he hurried towards the villain's lair. He hadn't bothered knocking, just immediately opened the hatch and slid down._

 

“ _Robbie?”_

 

_He heard someone sobbing further into the house and went toward the noise._

 

_Sportacus found Robbie under a pile of dusty sheets. He could hear his cries and see how hard the villain was hitting his head._

 

_Frightened, he leaped forward and grabbed both of Robbie's wrists, stilling him._

 

“ _Robbie, stop!”_

 

_He tried to pull the blankets away, but Robbie had just turned away and shouted at him to leave. Sportacus could still hear the other man crying and whimpering. It made him ache._

 

“ _Oh Robbie...”_

 

_Gently, hesitatingly, Sportacus laid a hand on Robbie's back. The villain seemed to freeze for a second before turning back around and throwing his arms around Sportacus waist._

 

_He let Robbie sob and scream, and flail around, making sure the villain wouldn't hurt himself._

 

“ _Why?”_

 

_His voice was muffled, but Sportacus could hear him._

 

“ _Why, why,why, why?”_

 

_Gently, he ran his hands up and down Robbie's back, trying to soothe the other man._

 

“ _Why didn't she love me? Why wasn't I good enough?”_

 

_Sportacus felt his heart break and his eyes sting with tears. He kept rubbing Robbie's arm and petting his head, waiting for the man to let out everything._

 

_Eventually, Robbie stopped crying._

 

“ _Are you feeling better Robbie?”_

 

_The villain shrugged and his arms fell from Sportacus waist as he lay flat on his back, his face up toward the ceiling._

 

“ _Wow...Robbie...your face.”_

 

_Gone was the long chin and the heavy brow. His nose was slightly smaller, and his eyes a little wider. He looked...he looked a little like Stephanie._

 

“ _I always knew something was different about you.”_

 

_The longer he looked, the more Sportacus could see similarities between Robbie and Stephanie. A heavy, sick feeling settled into his stomach._

 

“ _You look—“_

 

“ _I look like her,” Robbie said, his voice flat and sad._

 

_Sportacus shook his head._

 

“ _A little,” he couldn't lie, “but not really.”_

 

_And he didn't; not entirely. He could see similarities but Robbie didn't look too much like his mother._

 

“ _Does...does Stephanie know?”_

 

“ _I doubt it,” Robbie sneered, “I'm sure Elizabeth wouldn't dare tell her precious daughter about the mistake she made twenty eight years ago.”_

 

He stopped jumping. Panting, Sportacus called for his bed. When it slid it out, he sat down and took his hat off. Sighing, he ran his hands through his hair. What Robbie said, even now, hurt.

 

After he reluctantly left Robbie, he'd gone over to the mayors house where everybody was eating lunch. Stephanie had immediately grabbed his arm and introduced him to her mother. Sportacus had to try really hard to keep smiling.

 

Elizabeth was nice. He saw how patient and kind was with the kids. He saw how much she loved Stephanie, how much she'd miss her but—

 

_Why didn't she love me?_

 

Every time Sportacus talked or looked at Elizabeth, he thought about Robbie and what he said. He couldn't get the imagine of a child Robbie crying, begging for his mother's love, craving it. Couldn't stop thinking about why Stephanie's kind mother would abandoned her first born; and where was Robbie's father? Was he all alone?

 

Sighing, he fell back onto the bed.

 

Sportacus wondered if Elizabeth ever thought about Robbie. If she thought about finding him, contacting him. Did she regret her decision? Did she think about her son at all?

 

Yawning, Sportacus flipped over his blanket until it covered him. He turned on his side and stared at the wall of his ship.

 

He had no doubt that Robbie would stay in his lair until Elizabeth left. Sportacus wished he could help the other man. He wished there was something he could do but he knows that, for now, all he can do is give Robbie space and hope that he really would be ok.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on the next part, where the next big moment will happen. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Working on the 2nd chapter which will be from Sportacus pov, and having Elizabeth see Robbie for the first time in 23 years.


End file.
